


Changing Our Basic Instinct

by ParaTheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Foursome, Hunter Louis, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Vampire Harry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaTheory/pseuds/ParaTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His family hadn’t been crazy about his choice of career at first. Vampire hunters had to have “real world” professions – unless they were women raising families – as part of the concealment of their identity. However, being a musician wasn’t all that concealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Our Basic Instinct

**Changing Our Basic Instinct**

_Louis was nine when he found out what his life’s mission was. He was poking through his grandmother’s things, as children often do, finding an old photo album here, an antique watch that didn’t work anymore there.  
  
And then, he found the sword. It was just kind of standing up in the corner, casually leaning against the wall, the way someone would casually drape a sweater they wanted to wear later across a chair.  
  
The boy picked it up, noticing the thing was almost as tall as he was. It looked like the Western-style swords of European knights, with a broad, elaborately carved pommel.  
  
Turning it over in his hands, he noticed symbols carved into the sheath – some sort of writing, maybe? It wasn’t English.   
  
“So there you are,” his grandmother said, coming into the room. Louis jumped, thinking he was going to be in trouble. You weren’t supposed to touch something like a sword, were you? Swords were like knives – they were sharp and dangerous.  
  
“I’m sorry!” he said, putting it down and trying to lean it against the wall again. “I didn’t mean to touch it! I just walked in, it was there, and . . .”  
  
His grandmother just looked amused. “You’re not in trouble, sweetie.”  
  
Louis suddenly stopped, blinking and looking perplexed. “I’m not?”  
  
“No. Why Should you be? After all, it’s going to be yours someday.” The woman walked over, picking the sword up and running her fingers over the hilt reverently. “Just like it’s been mine all these years, and my father’s before me. Our duty has been passed down generation to generation . . . and someday, when I am ready to give it up, it will pass to you.”  
  
“Mine?” Louis reached out, gingerly touching the sheath again. “But . . . what am I going to use it for?”  
  
His grandmother wrapped her other arm around him, pulling him close and giving him the sweet smile that was hers alone.  
  
“To kill vampires, of course.”_  
  
* * *  
  
The band meeting was about to wrap up, and not a minute too soon for Louis. He took his duties as the oldest very seriously, of course, and tried to do the best job that he could. His bandmates supported him and silently pointed him the position as theis leader, every step of the way, and he’d had an additional offer of help from Niall of One Direction, their same labeled but otherwise rival current boyband.  
  
“Okay, I think that’s everything,” he said, as he concluded the last business item. “Does everyone have anything else they want to bring up?”  
  
Liam shook his head. “Just that the new song samples should be ready at the next meeting.”  
  
Greg shrugged. “I’ve got nothing.”  
  
“Liam?” Louis said. “Any word from Nick on the next webcast?”  
  
“Like he’s going to tell us anything?” Liam said, and everyone laughed. “Louis, you keep expecting them to spell out for us who the victims are going to be and what they’re going to do to us. If they do that, we’ll run away!”  
  
“I wouldn’t run,” Louis said.  
  
“I would!” Liam said, bringing another round of laughter. “Especially if I knew we’d be sticking our hands in that box again!”  
  
“They’re not going to do that,” Greg said. “It’s become a cliché.”  
  
“No, their style is hitting people with basketballs now,” Liam said.  
  
Louis listened to the banter, fingering the piece of paper in his pocket, the one that had been slipped under the door by his mysterious informant – the one who always seemed to give him the leads he needed.  
  
Around 11 p.m., the note said, along with directions to a less-savory part of town. The vampire usually stalks those alleys, it continued, looking for passerby leaving the bars and trying to take a shortcut to the trains.  
  
The equipment he needed was in the trunk of his car, hidden under a tarp. He’d leave the office and drive away quietly, take care of what he had to, and then go home.  
  
It was a ritual he’d performed countless times since starting his musical career. He was well used to it by now.  
  
* * *  
  
 _His family hadn’t been crazy about his choice of career at first. Vampire hunters had to have “real world” professions – unless they were women raising families – as part of the concealment of their identity. However, being a musician wasn’t all that concealing.  
  
It was his grandmother who convinced his parents to let him do it. The very fact that he was willing to go out in public, she said, would leave the undead less suspicious of him being a vampire hunter, not more.  
  
As it turned out, one career ended up enhancing the other. He met Liam when he saved him from being attacked behind a live house. He just happened to be walking out after a gig, long duffel bag slung over his shoulder, when he saw a bloodsucker cornering a young man about his age, guitar firmly clutched in his hand, eyes glazed from the vampire’s hypnosis.  
  
In one quick motion, he pulled his sword from the bag, leaped over to the vampire and severed its head from its body in one stroke. The other musician blinked at him as the spell on him was broken.  
  
“Hey,” he said in a rather dreamy voice, “aren’t you that vocalist from Nine Lives?”  
  
“Yes,” Louis said, walking over to the guitarist, leaning over to quickly examine his neck. Good, he hadn’t been bitten.  
  
“What are you doing . . .” Liam pulled back from Louis, looking confused – and more confused at the bloodied sword in his hand.  
  
“Family business,” Louis said, quickly. “Um, that is . . . I saved your life.”  
  
“You did?” Liam said. “From what?”  
  
The vampire had crumbled into a pile of black ash, as these creatures usually did when they were decapitated or staked. It certainly didn’t look threatening now.  
  
“I’ll tell you somewhere safer,” Louis said. “Hey, are you a guitarist? I’m thinking of starting a new band.”_  
  
* * *  
  
He left the band meeting trying to look casual, smiling and waving at a couple of staff members as they passed him, exchanging a couple of words with a producer they’d worked with before. He definitely wanted to make it look like he wasn’t in a hurry . . . even if he was.  
  
Louis was waving to someone else when he literally bumped into a man. He pulled back, bowing rapidly. “I’m sorry,” he said.  
  
The taller figure in front of him glowered from behind his dark glasses. “You bump into me like that a lot, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh!” Louis said. “Harry, I had no idea it was you! I really am sorry. I . . .”  
  
“Stop aplogizing,” Harry said, waving his hand. “You don’t have to do that. It’s not like you did something horrible. Now, where are you off to in such a rush?”  
  
“Just my car,” Louis said, sounding extremely casual. “Visiting a friend for awhile, and then home.”  
  
“At this hour?” Harry said. “Your friend keeps hours like Danny does.”  
  
“Something like that,” Louis said, blushing.  
  
“I’m not going to speculate on what kind of visit it is, then,” Harry said, pushing his dark glasses up further.  
  
Louis blushed. “Harry!”  
  
“You said it, I didn’t,” Harry said. “Okay, I’m going. Talk to you later?”  
  
A huge smile split Louis’ face. There was a side of his relationship with Harry that they didn’t show in public. When Harry said something like that, it was a sign that Louis might be getting a text in the middle of the night with a very specific kind of invitation.  
  
“Yes,” he said, giving a wave and starting to leave – and then, he suddenly stopped.  
  
What was that strange feeling, the echo of a cold chill? It was the kind of thing he usually experienced while around a vampire. He could feel the creatures he preyed on the way he felt the cold, the rain on his skin, the touch of a warm hand.  
  
But that was impossible. This building was clean – no vampire had ever been in here. He’d know for sure if one had.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Harry said, noticing the way the other man had stopped in his tracks.  
  
Louis turned around, frowning. “I . . . thought I, um, heard something strange. But I guess I didn’t.”  
  
Harry reached for his cigarettes, heading for the door. “You’ve been in meetings too long,” he said. “Later.”  
  
Louis shook his head as he walked in the other direction. Anticipating the job, no doubt. Well, it had been awhile since he did one, that had to account for it.  
  
Harry watched him go, than lit his cigarette. He’d been contemplating a rendezvous with Louis tonight anyway, but it looked like he had a slight change of plans on his hands.  
  
It was time, it seemed, to renew a certain security policy of his.  
  
* * *  
  
 _Harry knew he had a problem on his hands right after the new band joined the label. A fairly old vampire like himself – more than 100 years behind him – could sense hunters on sight, just like hunters could sense vampires. He’d heard there was a new one around – he just didn’t expect it to be a fellow musician.  
  
They were annoying creatures, these vampire hunters. They just struck out at any of his kind there were, without a single thought as to whether they were benevolent or malevolent to humans.  
  
Vampires were like insects, after all. There were the spider-types, like himself and his bandmate Danny, who killed only those humans the world would be better without – lowlifes, criminals, psychopaths. It was because of them that London had one of the lowest crime rates in the world. They tended to be resourceful, too – they took only what blood they needed, than they drained the corpse, storing the rest of it up for another time, to be drunk out of bottles.  
  
And then, there were the cockroach- and leech-type vampires, the ones who preyed on innocent humans, killing anyone and everyone they could find – the kind of vampires who gave all of them a bad name. Bastards. Harry was only too glad to slip information on them to this hunter.  
  
Of course, there was the matter of keeping the hunter from coming after himself and Danny. Some vampires might ask Harry why he didn’t just kill the boy – but he didn’t want to do that. A member of a world reknown band suddenly disappearing would attract too much attention.  
  
Besides, he genuinely liked Louis. He’d been asked by their management to befriend him when he arrived, and he did. He found out Louis was quite an ambitious musician, full of ideas for stage presentations and lyrics, and a talented artist, and a genuinely sweet person to boot. Plus, Louis flat-out hero-worshipped him despite being older because Harry’s band One Direction was already massively successful when The Rouge came out – which fed Harry’s already healthy ego to no end.  
  
So, there had to be a way to both keep Louis around and keep Harry safe, and he’d found it. He was going to use it tonight – after he sustained himself a little. He was going to need the strength.  
  
Vampires didn’t always have to kill when they fed._  
  
* * *  
  
Fortunately, tonight was an easy job. All Louis had to do was wait in the shadows with his long-distance weapon of choice – a crossbow that fired wooden stakes. The sword was at his hip in case the vampire came close.  
  
He knew very well how to do this – he’d been through this hundreds of times since he’d made his first kill at 13, under his grandmother’s supervision. Melt into the shadows, usually leaning up against the wall. Keep your eyes and ears peeled for anything unusual.  
  
Not that Louis usually had to do that latter, because he sensed the vampires before he saw them. First, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and then a chill ran through his body, like icewater suddenly being injected into his veins.  
  
And then, the thing would appear, seemingly materializing out of nowhere, shadows suddenly taking form. Usually, it was on the trail of some poor unfortunate looking for a quick and easy way to the subway.  
  
Louis knew all too well what would happen if he didn’t strike in time. The vampire would pounce on the victim, hypnotize him or her, and apply the bite. And then, right before the last of the blood was drained, the creature would cover its dirty work by magically sealing the puncture wounds in the neck and slicing the wrists with its long fingers, making it look like a suicide. Vampires also had the ability to stain plain water red, so they’d pour a lot of it around their victim, completing the illusion.  
  
Nobody questioned why a lonely teenager or overworked salaryman would take the desperate way out.  
  
Sure enough, the hunter saw a young woman start to cut through the alley, moving past him, unseeing . . . and the creature seeming to melt into existence behind her. It didn’t seem to notice Louis was there, meaning it was still a pretty young vampire – older ones could sense hunters the way hunters could sense them, and went on the defensive.  
  
He’d had his run-ins with experienced vamps in the past, including one that had put him in the hospital. (The official word they’d given the staff was that he was having his tonsils out. Well, it wasn’t a total lie – the vampire had stuck a hand in his throat in an effort to rip his larynx out. He’d killed it before it succeeded).  
  
This one was too focused on its prey to notice anything else, though. The creature – looking like a ragged homeless man, the way many rogue vampires did – bent over the cringing young girl, working its hypnotic powers, fangs springing out of its mouth . . .  
  
Louis raised his weapon, aimed and fired. The stake shot through the air, hitting the vampire in just the right spot on the first try.  
  
The creature jerked and stiffened. Louis froze as well, prepared to drop the crossbow and go for his sword – and the thing crumbled to dust. He let out a deep sigh.  
  
The would-be victim suddenly snapped back to full consciousness, blinking, confused. She was probably trying to remember what had happened – Louis knew all too well the vampire’s hold on the mind of its prey was powerful.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Louis called across to the girl. “You’re all right. Just go to the subway – quickly.”  
  
The girl closed her eyes and shook her head hard, as if trying to clear rocks from it. “What happened?” she said. “I just remember going into the alley, and then . . . then . . .” She looked over at Louis. “Was I attacked?”  
  
“Someone tried,” he said. “They’re gone now. Now, run, quickly.”  
  
She turned and rushed toward the end of the alley – but not before looking over her shoulder, and calling, “Who are you? You look familiar.”  
  
“A lot of people say that,” Louis called back. He gave her a small wave, and she waved back and ran off.  
  
Louis melted into the shadows again. He was going to stay a little while longer, just to make sure another one didn’t show up – although that was unlikely. These creatures tended to be territorial. When they claimed a block or alley, they held onto it.  
  
It was when he finally made his way back to his car that he got the text from Harry. “Can you stop at my place for a few minutes on the way home? Need to talk to you about something.”  
  
* * *  
  
 _It was a rather tricky life, balancing being a popstar and a vampire hunter. The Rouge was more successful than Louis had even dreamed they’d be, and the bigger they got, the more the demands on him.  
  
Fortunately, he was in contact with the hunters that patrolled most of England’s other major metropolitan areas, and he had a deal with them: Whenever he went on tour, he’d patrol whatever city he was in if that city’s hunter came to London in case something happened there. He even put them up in hotels.   
  
Not all his bandmates knew his secret at first. Liam knew because of the circumstances of their first meeting. (And, oh, the irony of doing a vampire photo session with Liam – little did the photographer know his “vampires” were actually a hunter and a would-be victim).  
  
He kept it covered up from Greg and Stan for a long time. Eventually, however, they figured something was up when they were repeatedly unable to get Louis on the phone late at night – and they knew he wasn’t exactly a hard-partying boy. Finally, he swore them to secrecy and told them.  
  
“Vampires?” Greg said. “Louis, I’m disappointed – you didn’t seem to be the cliché type. I thought a guy like you would hunt something cooler, like zombies.”  
  
Nobody outside the band knew, though, especially not members of other groups. Sometimes, Louis wished he could tell Harry, because he was such a good mentor and friend, and . . . oh, hell, he liked him in a more-than-friendly way. Their rendezvous were more than just sex to him.  
  
But taking the relationship further than friends-with-benefits would put Harry in danger. God forbid some older, sophisticated vampire find out the London hunter had a significant other.  
  
Harry and vampires . . . it was something Louis didn’t want to think about._  
  
* * *  
  
Harry arrived at the familiar apartment and reached for his key. This wasn’t the place where he “officially” lived – that was the apartment he shared with Danny. But he spent so much time here, he might as well be considered part of the household.  
  
The two regular occupants were both hard at work when he entered and didn’t see him. Zayn was on the couch, his guitar plugged into a computer balanced on the table, a pair of Dr. Dre headphones on his ears. Niall was at the desk in the corner, his own computer in front of him, going over agendas or equipment lists or some other instrument-type stuff.  
  
Contrary to the legend, Harry didn’t have to be invited to enter a room. Which became very obvious when Zayn suddenly spotted him, yelped and leapt off the couch in surprise, phones flying from his head.  
  
“Jesus, Harry!” he said. “Did you materialize out of thin air or something?”  
  
“I don’t do that,” Harry said. “Too cheesy.”  
  
He walked over to Zayn, who had just plopped back down on the sofa, and leaned over for a kiss. Niall trotted over for his kiss as well, adding a little squeeze while he was at it.  
  
It was odd, sometimes, how natural the relationship seemed. Fuck-buddy arrangements were a common thing in bands. Less common was a committed couple like Niall and Zayn having a bandmate as a mutual fuck-buddy, but that was the way it had been for years.  
  
They weren’t really a threesome, since Harry was a bit more than infatuated by a certain singer for another band…  
  
“So why are you barging in on us without calling?” Zayn said, pulling Harry down on the couch next to him.  
  
“Like you would have heard your phone,” Harry retorted, gesturing to the guitar.  
  
“I would have seen . . .” And then, Zayn put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone, buried deep in the bottom. “Okay, maybe not.”  
  
“I need a favor,” Harry said. “You know . . . the usual one.”  
  
Niall and Zayn exchanged glances, then looked at Harry. “You mean, a snack?” Niall said.  
  
Harry nodded. “I need a shot of energy, so to speak.”  
  
“Most people use energy drinks for that,” Zayn said, sweeping his hair back off his neck and leaning his head against the back of the couch. Just like that, so casual, no fear or apprehension.  
  
“Zayn, you know energy drinks have no nutritional value for him,” Niall said. “No food does.”  
  
“It was worth a shot,” Zayn said. “Fine, go ahead.” He relaxed and waited for the inevitable.  
  
Harry leaned over, fangs springing from his mouth, and sank them into Zayn’s neck, feeling the guitarist’s hand grip him. His bite was pleasurable to humans, producing a sensation not unlike a low-level orgasm.  
  
The sensation of drinking the blood was pleasurable, too, filling him from the inside out with warmth, making him tingle, his senses even sharper. He had to be very careful not to overdo it, not to take too much . . . just a little nip. A blood shot, so to speak.  
  
He was going to need a double shot tonight, though. Which meant it was Niall’s turn after he licked the wound closed.  
  
“I’ll get the protein drinks,” Zayn said, standing up from the couch as Harry bent over Niall – only to plop back down to the cushions, dizzy.  
  
“You know you’re not supposed to get up too fast after that,” Harry said, fangs still protruding from his mouth.  
  
“I know,” Zayn said. “I forgot, okay?” He got up more slowly, holding onto the furniture this time, and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Harry continued to feed, nipping at the vein in Niall’s neck, feeling the other man relax against him as the pleasure took over. Oh, he’d make it worth their while for helping him out. They were going to be included in tonight’s fun.  
  
Once he was done feeding, he was going to send Louis a text, asking him to come see him and telling him which apartment – Louis knew Harry pretty much divided his time between two places. And then, it was just a matter of waiting for him to arrive.  
  
He had a job to accomplish tonight, but he was damn well going to enjoy himself while he did it.  
  
* * *  
  
 _The more Harry got to know Louis, the more he realized he liked him. The fact that he was a hunter aside, Louis was a genuinely nice guy with a good heart – the kind of person who was rare as hell nowadays – it definitely doesn’t hurt that Louis have got a face sculpted by the Gods themselves, though it was a bit intimidating to Harry and Danny knowing that a mortal have a face that most people had to become a supernatural being to achieve.  
  
There were nights when the two of them would sit around a coffeehouse, since neither was the bar type, talking until the place closed – and then continuing the conversation at one of their places.  
  
They’d discuss how they got into music – both were huge fans of The Script. They’d talk about their bands, and their ambitions for the future, and sometimes even gossip about their fellow musicians.  
  
And all the time, Louis could be picking at a tiny splinter a stake left in his hand, and Harry rubbing at a sore spot on his arm from a victim that gripped him too hard while in death throes.  
  
The sexual side of their relationship evolved naturally. Louis suspected that Harry was polyamorous, and he was fine with that, for the most part.    
  
Which was to Harry’s advantage. He knew that hunters, for the most part, were immune to vampiric hypnotism – but they had one Achilles heel. The immunity tended to lessen, if not flat-out vanish, in the heat of sexual passion – the more wild and intense the heat, the less the immunity.  
  
And that was what Harry was counting on tonight._  
  
* * *  
  
Louis rode the elevator up to Harry’s place, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew what that text meant, despite the casual wording. Invitations for “booty calls” (though they were far more than that to Louis) were always like that – just in case their management ever decided to hack their phones.  
  
He could have easily told Harry that he was tired, but he didn’t want to. He needed it just as much as his friend-with-benefits (who he wished was more) did right now. He also figured it wasn’t going to be just the two of them, either, given that Harry was at Niall and Zayn’s place.  
  
There was a part of Louis that still felt he should be ashamed or embarrassed at the prospect of enjoying the kind of sexual experimentation Harry led him into. But there was another part that felt no shame at all. Everyone involved wanted it, enjoyed it, and nobody got hurt – other than some spanking _– hopefully_.  
  
Besides, despite his feelings for Harry, he knew that the conventional notion of one-on-one-and-that’s-it relationships just wasn’t in his blood. It was in the nature of what he was to have different needs than most people. His grandmother had told him from the time he was small, “Hunters aren’t like everyone else.”  
  
Liam had expressed this kind of thing when he said, “Louis lives in Louis World.”  
  
The elevator doors pinged open, and Louis found himself walking toward Harry’s door, feeling breathless with anticipation – almost as if something were magnetically pulling him there.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat in the bedroom, eyes closed, legs crossed under him. Niall and Zayn thought he just needed a few moments to himself after feeding. They didn’t know what he was doing. (Of course, they didn’t know Louis’ true identity, either. They thought he was just a member of another band who may or may not be Harry’s boyfriend who was open to experimental fun).  
  
In truth, Harry was building up the power inside him, preparing himself to administer strong hypnosis, stronger than what vampires typically used on their victims. This wasn’t just holding someone in place. This was flat-out mind control.  
  
Given that it was being used on a hunter, it had to be twice as strong as any he’d normally use as well. Hence, having to feed before he did it.  
  
He sent a few tendrils of thought out toward his intended target and felt the mental shields that normally surrounded hunters. That was all right. At least he had a bead on Louis’ location now. The other musician was coming up the elevator.  
  
Good, Harry felt ready – just in time.  
  
The knock came at the door, and he answered it, finding the hunter flashing his beautiful smile on the other side. God, he and Zayn had the two most beautiful smiles in the world. No wonder Harry liked seeing them together so much.  
  
“Hi,” Louis said, leaning in for a kiss. No social propriety when they both knew damn well why he was here. “I came soon as I could. I was . . . finishing things up with my friend.”  
  
Harry slid his arms around him. “Not too tired, I hope,” he said in a low, seductive voice.  
  
“Harry!” Louis blushed. “I told you it wasn’t that kind of visit!”  
  
“Good,” Harry whispered. “Because this most definitely is.” He drew Louis further into the living room, where Niall and Zayn had gone back to their respective computers, the only difference being the almost-completely-consumed protein drinks next to them.  
  
“Look who’s here,” Harry announced. Oh, they’d be happy to see him, he knew. They both genuinely liked Louis and enjoyed his company.  
  
Plus, there was the small matter of Harry sending a few controlling tendrils in their direction as well. One distinct advantage to being a vampire as old as he was – the ability to stage and choreograph your own porn.  
  
“Hi, Louis,” Niall said, getting up from behind his desk. “I’m afraid we don’t look very visitor-worthy tonight.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Louis said, looking down and blushing a little. “You look fine as you are.”  
  
“So do you,” Niall said. “You usually come over late at night like this, don’t you?”  
  
“Since when do any musicians keep normal hours?” Louis said.  
  
There was a pause, and then both of them laughed, because they knew they were right.  
  
Zayn gulped down the last of his health drink, put down his guitar and walked over to the two of them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. “What did I miss?” he said.  
  
“Niall doesn’t think he looks presentable enough,” Louis said.  
  
“You’re plenty presentable,” Zayn said, reaching out and tugging on Niall’s collar. “You’re hot. You don’t need to be anything else.”  
  
“If you’re worried that you’re not well-dressed enough, I have a suggestion,” Harry said, walking over. “Let’s go in the bedroom and get you naked. Then you won’t have to worry about presentable.”  
  
“Harry!” Louis said, blushing.  
  
“Oh, did I say something wrong?” Harry said with mock-seriousness.  
  
“Well, um, you did just tell him to . . .”  
  
“You’re right,” Harry said, wrapping an arm around Louis and giving him a big smile. “I shouldn’t have singled him out like that. We ALL should go into the bedroom and take our clothes off.”  
  
He sent thought-tendrils out. Louis still had the armor – he couldn’t be influenced. The other two, though, were as susceptible as any other normal humans.  
  
You want to do this, he told both of them. You want to take Louis in the bedroom and put your hands all over him and me and each other. You want to get Louis all aroused and hot . . .  
  
Niall and Zayn would notice nothing, of course. Nothing but the fact that their skin was starting to feel warm, and their hearts starting to race . ..  
  
Zayn suddenly turned and headed for the bedroom. “I’m not going to be the one left behind,” he said. He was peeling off his shirt already.  
  
“Well?” Harry said to the other two. “Are you going to let him get ahead of you?” He reached out and tugged on the zipper of Louis’ pants, just a little. “You don’t seem to be the type to lose in anything, Louis.”  
  
“I’m not,” he said, and put a hand over Harry’s, encouraging him to pull that zipper down more, to free him up for what is beckoning in the bedroom.  
  
Oh, yes, Harry thought, just the kind of thing I want to see.  
  
As he pulled the zipper down, he leaned in to kiss Louis, feeling the shields start to soften just a little.  
  
By the end of the evening, the hunter would be his to shape and control as he wanted.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a good thing that Niall and Zayn had a king-sized bed. Nothing else would be able to accommodate the tangle of bodies.  
  
There were clothes scattered all over the floor, long shadows cast here and there by the candles lit throughout the room. There was the sound of moans and sighs and skin brushing against skin.  
  
Louis was on his knees, leaning over to kiss Niall, wrapping his fingers around his cock. Niall moaned into the kiss, and moaned louder as he felt Zayn’s fingers slide over his ass, teasing the cleft.  
  
“You two are gorgeous,” Zayn murmured, but that became a wordless moan as Harry pushed upward on his torso, getting him to sit up straight, and then leaned over him, tongue running over his cock.  
  
“Oh, God, yes,” Louis murmured, leaning over to watch the younger boy at work. Harry’s stage act was no lie – the man really was a master at all things oral.   
  
“Look at them,” Niall whispered to Louis, reaching out to gently squeeze the other man’s nipple. “So hot . . .”  
  
Louis didn’t have to be told. His eyes were fastened on the scene, totally mesmerized, as he watched Zayn’s cock sliding into Harry’s lips, and Harry moving down far, so very far, looking as much like a porn star as a rock star.  
  
He moved up, slowly, dragging his tongue along the shaft as he did, and one hand reached up, nails barely skimming Zayn’s skin – but even then, they left angry red marks, pain among the pleasure, making the guitarist shudder.  
  
Zayn put his hand on the back of Harry’s head and moaned. “Oh, yes, Harry. . .”  
  
Neither Louis nor Niall could contemplate how sharp Harry’s nails must be in order to do that. They were too mesmerized by the youngest boy’s technique, the way he took the hardness into his mouth fully, eyes closed in bliss, and sucked on it, as if he were savoring the most delicious thing in the world.  
  
And then, the licking. My God, how he stroked his partner slowly with that sensual, wicked tongue, caressing him tenderly, delivering pleasure and offering the promise of much more at the same time. It was as if Harry was the very embodiment of sin.  
  
Niall leaned over and kissed Zayn’s neck, murmuring in his ear, “You love that, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes,” Zayn panted. “Yes, oh, he’s so good . . .”  
  
Harry didn’t need to hear their comments. He could feel their thoughts, feel their excitement. He sent out a few more tendrils to them – yes, you love this, you want this, you want more of it . . .  
  
And that was turning him on as much as the cock in his mouth – the fact that he was in absolute control of their pleasure on a level that went far, far beyond mere skin-to-skin contact.  
  
More importantly, when he sent tendrils out toward Louis, he could feel the walls softening even more. Good, good. He just needed to keep it up . . .  
  
Harry eased his mouth away from Zayn and sent a mental push toward the others. Pleasure the other boy, take out your lust over what I just did on him . . .  
  
Louis gasped as he felt Niall and Zayn suddenly latch onto him from either side, easing him down to the bed. Zayn’s lips were on his, tongue plunging into and out of his mouth, hot and hungry, a mimicry of Harry had just done to him.  
  
Niall had his mouth on Louis’ nipple, licking around it slowly, sucking on it, making Louis cry out into the other man’s mouth. He started to writhe against the two of them, completely lost in bliss, thinking nothing could feel any better . . .  
  
Until he felt Harry’s hands slowly running along his thighs, and heard the man murmuring, “It’s nice, isn’t it? So delicious, all these men touching you, making you feel good . . .”  
  
Louis could only moan in return as Zayn moved over to nibble his ear, and Niall’s teeth gently scraped his nipple, and Harry pinched his flesh at a sensitive spot, creating a sensation right between pleasure and pain.  
  
The barrier around the boy’s mind was so soft it was almost porous. He needed just a little bit more . . .  
  
Harry sent another command to the other two – Sandwich him. Don’t penetrate, though. That is mine, and mine alone.  
  
Louis suddenly found himself rolled on his side, a man pressed against him from either end. He was totally encased in male heat, sweat-dampened chests pressing on him, Zayn’s beautiful thighs brushing against his, Niall’s tongue slowly making its way up his neck.  
  
And two cocks rubbing against him, Zayn’s pressing into the cleft of Louis’ ass, just far enough from his entrance to make him want more; Niall’s against Louis’ own. Oh, my God, it was glorious, the feeling of being totally possessed by hardness, melting into the two of them, becoming nothing but a vessel of pleasure.  
  
The men moved, and rocked against him, and Louis and Niall both moaned as their cocks caressed each other, their blood running hotter and hotter, Zayn’s hands caressing both of them.  
  
Louis loved, loved the sensation of another cock on his – it was one of his favorite things about sex. Feeling something similar to him, yet different, the size and shape of the other man, the contrast in textures and sensitive spots . . .  
  
And Harry crouched at the foot of the bed, taking in the private porn show he was still orchestrating. It was beautiful and hot enough to almost make him lose concentration. The sight of them, moving and writhing and rubbing, eyes closed in passion, lips open and moist and uttering the most delicious sounds, skin glistening with sweat . . . and all of them so, so beautiful . . .  
  
But concentrate he did, and as Louis moaned and writhed, hips pumping, rubbing his cock against Niall’s, hard sliding on hard, then his ass against Zayn, feeling him so close but yet so far . .  
  
The last of the barrier melted away. Louis’ mind was now as open to Harry’s hypnotism as any normal human.  
  
The vampire sent a quick command to the others. Get him ready for me. Zayn, I’ll get you ready for Niall. And then, he is mine, and mine alone.  
  
Louis’ mind was so hazy with passion that he barely noticed it when the two moved away from him, then rolled him over on his stomach. He drew his legs up, ass in the air, waiting for more . . .  
  
Niall’s finger penetrated him first, coated with lube, moving in and out of him, offering the stimulation inside Louis that their earlier play had only promised. Louis leaned back against him, moaning as the digit slid around, thrusting, opening him up.  
  
He felt Zayn’s finger slide in beside Niall’s, and heard Zayn’s moans as Harry did to him what Niall and himself were doing to Louis.  
  
Harry knew he had to prep Zayn thoroughly for Niall. It was worth it, though. Watching those two fuck was almost as hot as the idea of fucking Louis.  
  
Not that what was about to happen was just about fucking.  
  
Niall slid another finger into Louis, Zayn’s still in there, and together, the men slid them in and out, opening Louis that last little bit, making him ready for Harry. Zayn moaned, leaning over with his head on Louis’ back, as Harry’s fingers worked their magic on him.  
  
Finally, Harry felt the readiness of all of them. He sent another command – Niall and Zayn, have at each other. Louis, on your back, legs up.  
  
Louis obeyed, and Harry felt a thrill run through him as intense as any touch. This was something he really got off on, the moment when he knew he had not just any human at his mercy, he had the hunter himself.  
  
He slicked his cock and mounted his prey, feeling Louis surround him with arms and legs. He began to push into him, gently, feeling the boy stiffen a little. He sent a quick command – relax completely, you feel no pain – and Louis did.  
  
The boy’s sheath encased him, little by little, tight heat enveloping him – and Louis was always like this, feeling like a virgin no matter how many time they did this. It was obvious he got little, if any, from other guys – unless he was topping – the thought of which almost made Harry bare his fangs.  
  
They paused, panting, looking into each other’s eyes, oblivious to what was going on at the other end of the bed – even though that was the sight of Zayn on all fours and Niall gripping his hips, pushing into him.  
  
Harry clasped Louis’ hand, and the hunter’s fingers tightened around his. And then, he pushed his mind toward the hunter’s.  
  
It was always a rather disorienting experience, the moment when he linked minds with Louis during sex. At first, he couldn’t separate his thoughts from the other man’s not knowing who was hunter and who was hunted.  
  
Then, it became clear, and it was like he was looking into Louis’ mind from behind a floor-to-ceiling pane of glass. He could see the joy of The Rouge successfully having their first anniversary live, and the fear when they thought Liam’s injury would put him out of the band. He could see innumerable stakings and beheadings of his own kind, which made his jaw tighten, even though he knew most of them were the bastard type of vampire, the kind he wrote Leech about. Hell, he’d even tipped Louis off about most of them.  
  
He couldn’t feel any emotion now, though. This was about making sure he didn’t end up the same way.  
  
Harry began to move, pushing into and out of the boy’s body, still looking into his eyes. Louis would be unaware of the link, be thinking only of the pleasure, the feel of Harry sliding through him, brushing sensitive nerve endings . . . and maybe a curious sense that this was more intimate than a normal sex act.  
  
Harry felt the pleasure as well. His body responded like a human’s in that regard, and he relished it. He couldn’t let it take him over, though. He had to stay in control, of both himself and Louis.  
  
He looked over at the other couple, oblivious to what was happening. Niall was starting to pound into Zayn, hard, hands sliding along those perfect thighs, loving them as thoroughly as his huge cock was loving him from within. Zayn, bathed in sweat, eyes closed as if in a trance, was thrusting back hard against his lover, murmuring words of encouragement.  
  
It all made him thrust into Louis faster and harder, and Louis bucked up against him, murmuring words of lust in that voice of his that drove fangirls and fanboys alike into a state of frenzy.  
  
Harry pushed into the boy’s mind faster and harder as well, until he found what he was looking for – the tiny bit of suspicion that had cropped up earlier, the little chill he’d felt around Harry.  
  
The vampire obliterated the thought, crushing it with his own mind. And he began to push his own suggestions in there instead. You never know that I’m a vampire. Your hunter’s senses are blinded to me. You feel nothing, sense nothing. You feel and sense nothing when you’re around Danny as well . . .  
  
Louis moaned in pleasure, hips bucking madly, aware of nothing but a fog of pleasure, of total lust fed even more by the sight of the other two, of Niall pushing into Zayn, huge cock pistoning in and out of open, willing ass, possessing the other man entirely . . .  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was continuing to push into both his body and mind, diverting Louis away from other benevolent vampires as well, telling him that he would obey the tips that Harry sent him about the vicious members of his kind without question.  
  
While he was there, he gently removed some of the fear that the boy had about leading a growing global band, and injected a shot of confidence – like he’d done many times over the years. It was because of Harry’s suggestions that Louis had evolved into such a mesmerizing performer – he merely enhanced what was already there.  
  
And now that he had done his job, and ensured his safety yet again, Harry could surrender to the moment and the passion and the heat, letting himself feel the pleasure, the luscious sensation of being tightly encased in the body of a beautiful man, the gorgeous sight of Louis under him, hips moving along with Harry’s thrusts.  
  
He bent over and sealed his lips to Louis’, their minds still linked as he kissed him, and God, he loved this, didn’t he, savored every moment of their coupling, and he’d still be doing this even if he didn’t have to, just because he was  _Louis_  . . .  
  
There was a loud moan from across the bed, and they both glanced over to see Zayn on his knees now, pressed up against Niall’s body, back to chest, both sets of hips moving as they pushed each other toward orgasm, Niall’s hand wrapped around Zayn’s cock, pumping him.  
  
Harry thrust his own hips harder, and grabbed Louis’ erection the same way, practiced fingers caressing him, thumb rubbing over the head, and Louis gasped, “Harry . .. Harry, I think I’m going to . . .”  
  
Zayn came first, leaning his head back onto Niall’s shoulder and crying out, come pouring out and all over his lover’s fingers, and then Niall followed him, pushing hard into his lover’s body, leaning back as he let out a long, drawn-out cry, then gasped, then moaned loudly.  
  
The sound of the two of them finally set Louis off, and he raised his hips quickly and sharply, nearly screaming Harry’s name as he was consumed with ecstasy.  
  
And finally, Harry let go as well, hot bliss overwhelming him, dulling his senses, turning his vision white . . . and breaking the mind-hold. It didn’t matter, his work was done. He could ride the orgasm completely, the physical and mental delight which one could never, ever get tired of . . .  
  
Even if one had felt it for over a hundred years because none of the others were Louis Tomlinson.  
  
He collapsed atop Louis, and they clung to each other, kissing and panting. In that moment, they were oblivious to the other two, they belonged to each other entirely. It was almost as if they were a regular human couple.  
  
Louis closed his eyes, snuggling against Harry. This was so good, so very, very good. They might play with other men during foreplay, but in the end, they never came with anyone else.  
  
Maybe that was the reason why sex with Harry always felt more mysteriously intimate than sex with anyone else ever was. And Louis wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
He drifted off to sleep, purring with contentment.  
  
* * *  
  
He awoke still entangled with Harry the next morning, to the cheerful sound of Niall announcing there was French toast for everyone in the kitchen. Louis yawned and stretched, rubbing his head. Why the slight headache? He hadn’t had anything to drink last night.  
  
“Hi,” Harry murmured, eyes still closed. Louis leaned over and kissed him. He was used to Harry not being a morning person. It was as if he had an allergy to sunlight or something.  
  
“Hi yourself,” Louis said, rubbing at his head again. “You have rehearsal today, don’t you? So do we.”  
  
“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Harry said, sitting up, eyes still closed. “I guess that means we have to get out of bed, doesn’t it?”  
  
“It won’t kill you,” Louis said, standing up and offering a hand to the other man. “Not like you’ll crumble to dust in the sun or anything.”  
  
“No, of course,” Harry mumbled, taking Louis’ hand and getting to his feet. “Guess that means I’ll see you at the studio.”  
  
“We’re right next door to you again,” Louis said. “Maybe we could all meet for lunch.”  
  
Yes, they’d done that before, the two bands sitting together, Harry and Danny in their dark glasses, eating food that had no nutritional value to them, smoking cigarettes that couldn’t harm their bodies. To all appearances, the most normal thing in the world.  
  
“Harry?” Louis said. “Did you hear me?  
  
Harry finally opened his eyes and looked at the other man. Gorgeous smile, beautiful face, one of the purest heart Harry had ever felt, totally devoted to his music and his friends. A hell of a lot more than just a hunter.  
  
“I heard you,” he said. “Yes. I’d like that.”  
  
Louis linked his fingers with Harry’s. “Come on. Let’s get some of that French toast. You look like you need nourishment.”  
  
“You have no idea,” Harry murmured, mentally reminding himself to text Danny so he would bring him a bottle of blood from their stash.  
  
Louis smiled and squeezed his hand. “You’ll be fine,” he said.  
  
Harry squeezed back, weakly. He’d be fine, all right. He made sure of that last night – and he’d make sure of it again and again, every time he suspected his previous hypnosis was starting to wear off. It was fortunate, having a hunter he could control like this.  
  
He didn’t just have Louis by the balls. He had him by the heart.  
  
But somewhere within him, he knew that Louis had him by the heart, too.

  
  
* * *

_Two sides to every story, one mind split in two  
Changing our basic instinct   
Communication will break you through   
  
I want to see the other side   
Another place in another time   
  
I wanna set your mind aflame   
Perfect order countless ways  
  
Talk to me for I will talk with you   
The twins of Gemini fly high   
I will see, I will see you through   
I will help you, I will try   
  
Everything, I want more   
Never happy with just one   
There's two sides to every story   
Every reason, everyone   
  
Persuasion, I can change your mind   
Anywhere, anytime   
Look into my eyes again   
Mirrors of common sense   
  
Talk with me for I will talk with you   
The twins of Gemini fly high   
I will see, I will see you through I will help you   
Lord I will try_

-       _Gemini – Eternity X_


End file.
